Xanxada Wars: The Putaria Awakens
by D4rthGra5s
Summary: The Putaria Awakens, a primeira temporada da série Xanxada Wars, conta o desencadeamento do improvável reencontro entre Darth Vader e sua filha Leia.
1. Episódio 1 - O inesperado reencontro

Estrela da Morte 3. Dez anos já se passaram desde a Batalha de Yavin. Darth Vader governa o Império em sua plenitude. Como um imperador de respeito, ele decide ligar para o puteiro intergaláctico mais próximo para encomendar algumas prostitutas. Mal sabia ele que essa vontade incessante por fodinhas abalaria as estruturas do seu governo.

— As totosas chegaram — avisa a secretária de Vader.

— Mande-as entrar — respondeu o negão com asma.

No momento em que Darth Vader avista as prostitutas, se depara com o seu pior pesadelo. Leia era uma delas. Leia Organa, Leia Skywalker, sua filha.

— Leia, o que diabos você está fazendo trabalhando no Dagobah Puteiro &amp; Lanches? — pergunta surpreso.

— É assim que eu ganho a vida, pai. Depois que o senhor derrotou meus aliados, o que me restou foi dançar nua ao som de MC Leozinho.

— Ah, se é MC Leozinho, está tranquilo.

— Então é isso? Você vai me fazer te dar mesmo eu sendo sua filha?

— Querida, se tem algo que Darth Sidious me ensinou é que um sabre de luz, um boquete e um copo d'água não se negam a ninguém.

Naquela mesma sala, Vader se desfez de sua capa preta e expulsou as outras putas da sala, deixando ali apenas Leia.

— Querida, prepare-se para conhecer a Força.


	2. Episódio 2 - Truque de ilusão

Leia estava estarrecida. Ela sabia do que Darth Vader era capaz de fazer vestido mas não poderia imaginar seu potencial sem seu manto negro. O que mais a amedrontava era como seria o dito cujo de seu pai, afinal todo o corpo de Anakin - quando ainda era conhecido por esse nome - havia sido queimado em sua última batalha com Obi-Wan.

O sith estava concentrado, não queria constranger sua filha, por isso pediu com cuidado:

— Vire-se e fique de quatro, meu bem.

A princesa prontamente o obedeceu. Vader retirou a parte de baixo de sua armadura, vestiu sua camisinha Hola Dark Side™ sabor morango e se aproximou. Leia fechou os olhos e começou a sentir como se um bastão metálico estivesse entrando em seu corpo, era a sensação mais prazeroso que ela havia sentido desde o IV Surubão da Aliança, no ano de 3 BBY.

— Agora, a Força é forte dentro de você — ironizou Vader.

Para a sua surpresa, ainda havia mais. Durante a transformação de Anakin para Vader, Palpatine havia pensado em cada detalhe do novo corpo de seu aprendiz e implementou um par de mini-sabres de luz no novo pênis do sith. Mas, ao contrário dos sabres de luz tradicionais, que cortavam, os implementados por Palpatine giravam e vibravam dando prazer à fêmea que os sentisse. Por conta disso, Leia soltou um urro de tesão e teve um orgasmo triplo, ela estava mais molhada que os pântanos de Naboo.

A ex-líder da Aliança Rebelde sentiu aquele bastão metálico sair e abriu os olhos, porém não havia ninguém na sala. Onde estava Vader?


	3. Episódio 3 - Um novo acordo

Ela começa a se vestir rapidamente, atordoada, quando, num estalar de dedos, Vader está de volta à sala.

— Onde você estava esse tempo todo? Como eu senti tudo isso?

— Filha minha, eu estive fora desde o momento em que você chegou os olhos.

— E como eu senti esse turbilhão de prazer?

— Eis aí algo que eu queria te mostrar há muito tempo, querida, o lado negro da Força. Apenas usando-a, consegui causar esse impacto em você e nas outras três prostitutas que vieram, ao mesmo tempo, estando um andar abaixo.

— Então foi tudo uma ilusão? Até os mini-sabres?

— Os mini-sabres existem sim, e como existem, mas a experiência que você teve foi tudo um truque criado através da Força.

— Isso… é fantástico! — afirmou Leia, maravilhada — Se eu conseguisse fazer algo assim, poderia atender muitos clientes ao mesmo tempo. Eu triplicaria meu lucro!

— Querida, como eu já disse, a Força é forte dentro de você. Com um mestre como eu, você poderia facilmente aprender mais sobre o lado negro. Aliás, eu poderia ensinar também suas colegas, ficando com uma pequena parcela dos lucros, e todos sairiam felizes.

Vader não era bobo, era um sith nato, óbvio que não estava fazendo isso por dinheiro — o Império era extremamente rico — e sim para disseminar o lado negro e ganhar ainda mais aliados.

— Eu acho uma excelente ideia! — disse Leia, com brilho nos olhos — Passe amanhã no Dagobah Puteiro &amp; Lanches, conversamos eu, você e minha chefe. De acordo?

— Estarei lá, meu bem.

Os dois apertaram as mãos. Mal passava pela cabeça de Vader que esse acordo mudaria para sempre os rumos da galáxia.


End file.
